Antojo de un Dios
by Rochi Saiyajin
Summary: Songfic de la canción de Avalanch Antojo de un Dios. Darien reclama al cielo su destino tras cortar con Serena a causa de sus sueños en Sailor Moon R.


¡Hola! He escrito este songfic porque no me podía quitar la idea de la cabeza de que esta canción iba genial con la situación de Darien y Serena en Sailor Moon R. ¡Espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de Sailor Moon ni de ninguno de sus personajes, al igual que no me pertenece esta canción, que es del grupo Avalanch, de su álbum Ángel Caído y que se titula Antojo de un dios.

Darien dejó caer descuidadamente su chaqueta mojada sobre el suelo de su impecable apartamento. Intentó intuir donde se encontraría el sofá a través de las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos. Había sido el peor día de su vida. El día que había aparatado de su lado a la persona que había amado tanto que parecía imposible. Había sido por su seguridad, él lo sabía, pero aquel no era suficiente consuelo para su pérdida. Ni siquiera sabía si ese sueño podía ser real o solo era un producto de su imaginación, indicio que algo en su cabeza no iba del todo bien. Pero la amenaza de que pudiera convertirse en realidad era demasiada, ser responsable de la muerte de Serena por su egoísmo era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Pero, mientras cogía del armarito del salón las botellas de whisky y ron que, regaladas en Navidad por cualquier razón y nunca tocadas por su abstemia naturaleza, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué el Destino volvía a cebarse con ellos una vez más.

Cielo azul respóndeme... he de saber  
por que me diste a mi tan triste papel  
tanta luz no deja ver y tal vez  
debieras darme a mí lo que no tendré

El whisky llenó el vaso una vez más, siendo engullido una vez más por Darien con celeridad. Pero ese sonido no se iba. El llanto de Serena resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, mientras luchaba por acallarlo a base de alcohol. Su corazón se partía en dos y solo quería que ese sufrimiento acabara, fuera como fuese. Pero parecía que los demonios internos eran muy difíciles de acallar. Tambaleante por el efecto de la bebida, salió al balcón y miró al cielo estrellado de la noche, donde la perfecta luna llena parecía burlarse de su dolor. Mirando al firmamento, donde todos sus estudios de diferentes culturas y religiones le habían dicho que habitaban los dioses que cuidaban de los seres humanos, lanzó una pregunta al aire:

-¿Por qué?

Mi destino cambió, quizá se enredó al antojo  
de un dios hiriendo mi corazón

¿Se complacían los dioses en jugar con él? ¿Se divertían con sus desgracias? ¿¿ES QUE LES GUSTABA VERLE LLORAR?? Parecía que no había sufrido suficientemente en la vida que, ahora que por fin encontraba felicidad en los brazos de aquella que tanto había amado sin conocer, que había deseado y añorado en las noches de más profunda soledad, se la arrebataban de nuevo. Él no podía sacrificar por egoísmo la vida de aquella a la que amaba más de lo que podía explicar, pero no tenerla, verla sufrir, dolía como una puñalada en el centro del corazón. Había pasado, siendo su novio, los días más felices de su vida. ¿Le habían hecho los dioses conocer tanta felicidad para que luego sufriera más cuando se la arrebatasen? Serena y él no se merecían esto. Pero, se dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de whisky, la vida nunca ha sido justa. De buena gana se arrojaría por ese balcón ahora mismo; su dolor desaparecería y con su muerte, el futuro apocalíptico de Serena con él que había soñado nunca ocurriría.

Y yo aquí, hasta el final le soy fiel  
le doy mi vida, donde este, noche y día...  
y aunque sé que mi ser jamás la alcanzará  
me da igual, pues con solo saber  
que mañana la veré me basta.

Pero no podía hacer eso. Nuevos enemigos se acercaban y Sailor Moon necesitaba que el Señor del Antifaz la ayudase en el combate. No podía dejarla desprotegida, nunca se perdonaría que su debilidad provocara un fin aciago para Serena, la clase de desenlace de la que estaba intentando resguardar provocando a ambos tanto dolor. Ella jamás sabría de su presencia. Cuidaría de ella en silencio, solo sería una sombra que se esfumase de su habitación cada vez que ella intentara averiguar el origen de un movimiento extraño en la oscuridad. Custodiarla sería su vida, que le entregaba para siempre junto a su corazón. Que no pudiera estar con ella no disminuía ni un ápice su amor por ella; quizá, incluso, su recuerdo perfecto lo aumentara.

Solo un dios podría ser tan vulgar  
y a la vez tan cruel por una mujer  
y mi alma se cegó, sabe que jamás podrá  
volver a ver la luz del sol  
La amaré, la honraré, solo en sueños la tendré

Sufriré, lloraré... por su vida velaré  
Cuando muera, moriré...

¡Era tan injusto! Sabía que jamás podría volver a ser feliz con ella, nunca podría volver a tocarla, besarla, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba ni siquiera una vez más. Hacerlo supondría renovar las esperanzas del corazón de Serena, tan maltrecho como el suyo. Sólo en sus sueños podría estar de nuevo con aquella Venus rubia que le había hechizado una vez y otra a través de los milenios. Nunca habría otra, jamás. Él la cuidaría en la distancia durante el resto de sus días. Hasta el día de su muerte.

Y yo aquí, hasta el final le soy fiel  
le doy mi vida, donde esté, noche y día...  
y aunque sé que mi ser jamás la alcanzará  
me da igual, pues con solo saber  
que mañana la veré me basta

Dondequiera que Sailor Moon necesitara ayuda, allí acudiría el Señor del Antifaz en su auxilio, cuando Serena precisara de socorro, Darien iría en su auxilio...pero nada más. La vida de Serena sería lo único importante. Incluso aunque ella rehiciese su vida, se casara algún día y tuviera hijos con otro que no fuera él...¡Oh, Dios, el simple pensamiento de que eso pudiera ocurrir le hacía hervir la sangre! ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella ya era libre. Tan solo verla viva le compensaría de todo.

Y yo aquí, hasta el final le soy fiel  
le doy mi vida, donde esté, noche y día...  
y aunque sé que mi ser jamás la alcanzará  
me da igual, pues con solo saber  
que mañana la veré me basta

Sus sentidos estaban alerta pese a la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerida. Una nueva batalla se estaba produciendo y Sailor Moon estaba en peligro. Transformándose con celeridad en el Señor del Antifaz, saltó desde el balcón a la azotea de un edificio contiguo presto a entrar en batalla. Mientras tanto, miró al cielo con rencor y dijo:

-Espero que os estéis divirtiendo. Yo ya no tengo fe. La perdí junto a Serena.

Y, saltando elegantemente hasta el suelo, se dirigió a proteger a Sailor Moon. Su amor. Su vida. Y, pese a la lejanía, la dueña de su corazón roto. Para siempre.

Y yo aquí, hasta el final le soy fiel  
le doy mi vida, donde esté, noche y día...  
y aunque sé que mi ser jamás la alcanzará  
me da igual, pues con solo saber  
que mañana la veré me basta

Este songfic está dedicado a todos aquellos que han perdido la esperanza en un futuro mejor, para que nunca dejen de soñar. Un beso.


End file.
